Sonic and the Shapeshifter
by Shapeshifter 14
Summary: All his life, Bailey had been searching for a friend, but gaining Shapeshifter powers ended up making that harder. Especially with the goverment hunting him down. Bailey nearly lose faith in making friends until he teleports to Sonic’s dimension Mobius, where his life changes forever.
1. Crossover

**Hello folks! This is my first attempt at making a Fanfiction story. So don't kill me if its bad. I had the concept of this story down for a long time and really want put it down. So here it goes. Leave feedback about the story so I can improve.**

Chapter 1: Crossover

Earth Dimension

A human boy was running at the speed of sound across the grassy terrain of a forest. For two years, he had been on the run from the government due to the power he possesses. His real name was Bailey To, but most people infamously call him the Shapeshifter. Bailey continued to run until the police sirens behind him got quieter and quieter. When it became completely silent, he stopped in place and fell down to the ground.

"I finally lost them."

He got from the ground and continued walking deep into the forest to get further away from the city and to find a safe place to sleep. He was lonely and hated the life he had now. Even more then the life he previously had with just sitting in the house playing Xbox all day and not hanging out with friends because he doesn't have any. As he walked past several trees and wildlife, he stomped onto a pond.

"Water?! Finally!"

He ran over and stuck his hands in the water and drank. He had been running from the government all day trying to stay free, but how is this free? To Bailey this was basically torture. He was tired of running and wanted to disappear. Somehow, someway, he got his wish. A weird sound in the distance made the human boy look up from the pond. A bright purple vortex appeared in the face of the Shapeshifter blinding him in the process. Bailey covered his eyes as the vortex sucked him into the portal leading him to an unknown world.

Mobius Dimension

Sonic the Hedgehog was racing across Green Hill Zone again. Going on his daily runs across Mobius and having a blast as always. The sun was shining over the vast forest of Green Hill.

"Man what a day to be alive! The sun is shining and the birds are chirping as always. Nothing can ruin this day."

However Sonic didn't realize that something was going to happen. As his wrist communicator started beeping to get his attention. When Sonic answered it, his best friend Tails popped up with an urgent message. Sonic answered with:

"Hey Tails! What's going on? Need help something?"

"Not with me specifically Sonic, its Knuckles and Shade. They're defending the Master Emerald from Eggman. He's trying to steal the gem again for his evil plans and he has a massive army attacking right now."

"Ugh of course we wouldn't go very long with Egghead keeping quiet. Alright, I'll head on over to your place and we'll head to Angel Island in the Tornado.

"Sounds good Sonic. I'll tell Knuckles and Shade to hold out a bit longer and that we're coming to help."

Sonic then hit hang up on his wrist communicator and raced off to Tails' workshop. When he got there, he saw Tails making final preparations on the Tornado before liftoff. He saw Sonic heading towards him.

"Come on Sonic! We got to get to Angel Island before Eggman's army takes the Master Emerald."

Sonic then hoped on the Tornado and he and Tails flew out of the workshop garage to help Knuckles and Shade.

Angel Island

Knuckles and Shade were originally relaxing on the Master Emerald shrine before Eggman attacked. They were holding off their robots, but were breaking down as Eggman's army was starting to overwhelm them. Knuckles bent down on one knee after a robot smacked him.

"Ugh! Damn! Where is Sonic and Tails? They should be here by now."

Shade took down a few robots and then helped Knuckles get up.

"I don't know. But we have to hold. The Master Emerald is depending on us."

Elsewhere on Angel Island, a purple vortex appeared and dropped a human boy onto the grassy surface. The human rubbed his head and slowly rose from the ground.

"Ugh. Where am I? Man that flash is giving me a headache."

Bailey slowly walked forward and flung his arms and flew backwards in time before he walked off the edge.

"What the hell what is this place? You can see the clouds near you in the distance and you can't see the bottom! Are I on a floating island?"

Bailey was right. The clouds on the strange island weren't too far in the distance and if you looked off the edge you can see the ocean down below. There was no land below and it made Bailey come to the conclusion that he was on a floating island.

"Has this place been around the entire time? I would've heard of this place by now."

Bailey continuously looked around the island searching for any residents. All he saw were animals such as rabbits, birds, and other creatures.

"I should look for someone and find out where I am. It's a risk I'll have to take."

Bailey then heard an explosion in the distance coming from deep in the island. He ran over in the direction of the sound to see what was going on. After 20 minutes of flying, Sonic and Tails reached Angel Island in time to help Knuckles and Shade. Sonic immediately jumped off the Tornado to help his friends. He landed on the ground and spin-dashed multiple robots on all sides. He then slid in front of Knuckles and Shade.

"About time you showed up." Knuckles growled.

"What's wrong Knucklehead? Can't you handle a few Eggman robots?" Sonic said while grinning.

"Enough bickering you two." Shade roared. "We still have Eggman to deal with."

Speaking of Eggman, he finally joined in on the fighting with a massive robot of his own.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman shouted. "Miss me you three?"

"Eggman." Knuckles said as he grinded his teeth. "Back off the Master Emerald."

"Oh why would I? It would be a great tool to use in my evil plans. Now step aside or be crushed."

"You'll have to get through us if you want the emerald." Sonic responded.

"Well alright then, if you insist on getting on my way, I'll just have to pummel you all into the ground."

Before Eggman could attack, an energy blast hit his robot in the back. Tails managed to reach the shrine in time.

"You'll regret that fox boy." Eggman growled.

Tails flew over towards Sonic, Knuckles, and Shade. Standing in a fighting position, he was ready to fight alongside his friends. Somewhere close by, Bailey was watching in the distance as the four heroes of Mobius fought Eggman. He was shocked at who the individuals were and their incredible powers. He figured that they were protecting a valuable object as he observed the shrine. Figuring the four animals were the good guys, he wanted to find some way to help them, but he held back as he didn't know if they react to his powers the way others have reacted. He figured he would hide his powers unless these four could be trusted. The opportunity to help the Mobians came when Knuckles and Shade were thrown back from Eggman's robot and Sonic and Tails were knocked on the floor. Bailey saw this and had to do something quick. He looked around for something to throw. Something that could distract Eggman and give the Mobians an advantage. He saw a rock on the ground, picked it up, ran out from the bush he was hiding in and threw the rock towards Eggman's cockpit. The rock hit Eggman in the head and he put his hand on the point of impact.

"Argh! Who dares disrupt my attempts at world domination?!" Eggman yelled.

"Over here fatso!" Bailey screamed.

Eggman looked over and saw the human in the distance.

"How dare you attack me boy. Now you will pay the price!."

Before Eggman could attack Bailey, Sonic sped up and spin-dashed the back of Eggman's robot. Tails followed up by throwing a homemade bomb on the massive robot. Knuckles and Shade then combed a series of power combos to the robot's legs, slicing them off the process. Eggman's special robot was defeated and he was forced to retreat.

"You're going to pay for this!" Eggman screamed as he flew away in retreat.

"Whew. Glad that's over now." Sonic said as he sat down.

"Agreed." Shade replied.

Knuckles looked over and saw Bailey staring at them. He approached Bailey and examined him. Confused he was. As he had never seen a human on Angel Island.

"You were the one who hit Eggman in the head with a rock right?"

"Yes… that was me." Bailey said still in shock that the echidna could speak and had immense power.

Tails spoke up. "Yeah you gave us a good distraction and we were able to finish off Eggman. That was very brave of you."

"Th…thank you." Bailey slowly spoke.

Sonic rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Hm…you're human. On Angel Island." Sonic spoke.

Shade broke her silence. "This is very strange. A human somehow appears on this island. Who are you foreign traveler and what is your name?"

Bailey was incredibly nervous as he has not had conservation like this in a long time. He looked down thinking of what to say. He still did not know where he was but figured that this was an entirely different place from what he's known. Talking animals with powers like him. He still wanted to be cautious in case they were some sort of spies from secret experiments of his government.

"My name… is Bailey." He finally spoke. "And I have never heard of this Angel Island."

 **Pretty long chapter I must say especially for a first chapter. Weird place to end though, but I'll update the next chapter soon. How'd I do guys? Please leave feedback. I'm really excited to start this story and really want this to be a good story.**


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

The four Mobians looked at Bailey in surprise.

"How have you not heard of Angel Island?" Tails asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Bailey responded. "I would've recognized this floating island if I've ever seen it."

"You're not from around here huh?" Knuckles spoke.

"That's weird. Everyone on Mobius knows what Angel Island is?" Sonic said.

"Mobius what is that?" Bailey asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Mobius is the planet we live on." Sonic replied.

Bailey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The planet he usually referred to was Earth. If he was on Mobius, then that would mean that he was on an entirely different planet. This means he had escaped the reach of his government and would no longer be hunted and trapped in a prison cell.

"You're not from around here huh human?" Shade said.

"Are you from a different dimension? It would make sense if you know nothing of this world." Tails said.

Fearing that he would have to reveal his haunting past to unknowns, Bailey decided to make up an excuse to avoid any revelations about him or what his world was like.

"No. I can't really remember anything." Bailey lied.

"Do you have memory loss?" Tails asked.

"Maybe so I can't remember anything significant to me." Bailey responded.

The four Mobians looked at each other not knowing what to do. They wanted to help the human as he had helped them against Eggman. Sonic then looked up with his signature smile and made an offering to Bailey.

"How about this Bailey, Tails and I can take you to our place and you can live with us until you regain your memories?"

Bailey blinked in surprise. He was taken aback by the hedgehog's kindness and offer.

"I would appreciate that. I'm pretty hungry right now. I haven't eaten anything since I woke up here." Bailey responded.

"Sweet!" Sonic shouted. "Tails and I can show you around Mobius if you would like to refresh your memory."

"Yeah we can fit another person in our house." Tails said with a smile.

"Thank you." Bailey said as he remembered something important. "Before I forget, who are you people?"

"Oh yeah right I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic responded

"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"And I'm Shade the Echidna, former member of the Nocturnous."

"Nocturnous what is that?" Bailey asked.

"It's a long story." Shade responded as she turned her head away.

Bailey sensed uneasiness in the peach furred echidna. Seeing that she must've went through something rough. He left it alone though as he needed to explore his new surroundings and not bother someone he just met.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Bailey said. "Sonic, would like to take me to your place now?"

"Sure thing just follow me and Tails. We have a ride off this place." Sonic replied. "Speaking of which, Tails where did you park the Tornado?

"Oh right, just follow me Bailey." Tails said as he walked in the direction to the Tornado as Bailey and Sonic followed him.

Sonic turned around and waved to Knuckles and Shade.

"Bye guys! Come hang out with us soon once we get Bailey settled in." Sonic shouted.

"Sure thing Sonic." Knuckles said waving back goodbye. He then looked at Shade who was eyeing the human closely. "Something wrong Shade?"

Shade then looked away from the human and then at Knuckles and said, "Something is not right with that human. He may have been lying about him having memory loss."

"Maybe so, but let's not bug him about that until the time is right." Knuckles replied.

Bailey, Sonic, and Tails boarded the Tornado. Tails and Bailey sat in the two seats of the Tornado while Sonic stood on the wing. Bailey leaped when he saw this.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing?!" Bailey shouted. "You're going to fall off."

"Oh don't worry Bailey." Tails said calmly. "Sonic does this all the time and he never falls off."

"Yeah its fine I've kept my balance on this thing before." Sonic said.

"If you say so Sonic." Bailey said a little baffled.

Tails started the Tornado and took off Angel Island. Bailey still baffled that Sonic was sitting on the Tornado wing, found himself even more confused that Sonic kept his balance while the Tornado flew at high speeds.

"I guess he wasn't kidding." Bailey thought.

After 20 minutes of flying, the Tornado landed near a small house next to a large workshop. Sonic, Tails, and Bailey all exited out of the Tornado and walked toward the house.

"This is where you guys live?" Bailey asked.

"Yep." Tails replied. "That garage next to the workshop is where I would usually park the Tornado, but I'll leave it outside for tonight."

"Let's go inside and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Sonic said sheepishly.

"I'll make something to eat." Tails said. "You hungry Bailey?"

"I could use something to eat. Haven't ate anything in a while."

The three of them entered inside the house and Sonic and Tails went straight to the kitchen. Bailey on the other hand, stopped near the front door and turned his head to look around the house. The house was pretty roomy with the living room being the current room he was in. There was a couch with a brown coffee table in front of it; there was also some wall hangers that held pictures of Tails and his friends. Some had Sonic, others had Knuckles and Shade; however he couldn't recognize the other people in the other pictures.

"Hey Bailey!" Tails called. "The food is ready."

Bailey snapped from his trance and looked over at the entrance of Tail's kitchen.

"Coming." Bailey replied as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bailey walked in and sat down on a chair. The kitchen had everything typical such as a stove, microwave, oven, and refrigerator. The table was of brown wood. Tails walked over to the table and set two bowls of soup for Sonic and Bailey.

"Hope you like this stuff Bailey. I made it from a friend's recipe that she gave me." Tails said.

Sonic smiled and said, "Yeah this stuff is great. The friend Tails is talking about is a girl by the name of Amy. She's a good person, but she's madly in love with me *nervous chuckle*.

"Oh I see." Bailey replied. "So she's like a fangirl?"

"You can say that." Sonic said with a nervous smile. "She can get pretty emotionally when she sees me.

"So she's not scared of your super speed?" Bailey asked surprised that someone would actually admire someone with strange abilities.

"No of course not! Why would she?" Sonic said flustered. "Speed is kind of my thing you know. Besides there are others who are like us to some are friends, or rivals, or mortal enemies."

"Oh… I see." Bailey said with a soft tone as he began eating his soup.

"So tell us about yourself Bailey." Tails said. "You're from a different dimension right?"

"It appears so." Bailey responded.

"What's your world like?"

"Well besides the floating island, I'm not really sure." They're kind of similar or so it seems."

"Really we've been to a different dimension before and the place we went to was mostly full of islands. Isn't that right Sonic?"

"Yeah that was the Sol Dimension." Sonic replied. "It was great meeting our friends over there to."

"You guys have been to other dimensions?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, but it's a long story." Sonic said. "We'll tell you about it some other time. We want to get to know about you first. Got any friends over there in your home?"

"No, I'm kind of a loner if you want to put it that way." Bailey said as he lowered his head.

"Really? There's no one that you hang out with?"

"No. Well I did have a few friends, but they kind of… grew distant. I really don't want to talk about my world right now since I'm trying to adjust to being in an entirely different place."

"Oh I guess life was pretty lonely over there huh?" Sonic said.

"Yeah you could say that." Bailey replied as he finished the last of the soup.

Tails grabbed the two empty bowls and carried them to the sink. He started to wash them but looked up to ask Bailey something.

"Hey Bailey since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you sleep here for tonight?"

Bailey looked at the fox in surprise because of his generosity. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't heard of this kindness in years.

"I would like that Tails. Thank you for the offer." Bailey said.

"No problem." Tails said. It's starting to get late so I'll show you around the house later after I'm done cleaning the dishes.

"All righty then, I'll head home then." Sonic said as he got from his chair. "Hey Bailey, tomorrow we should hang out. I want to show you around Mobius while you're here."

"Sure thing Sonic. That would be nice." Bailey said floundered.

"Great. I'll see you both tomorrow then." Sonic said as he walked to the front door to leave.

"Good night Sonic. See you tomorrow." Tails said while waving goodbye.

"Later you two." Sonic said waving back.

Bailey waved goodbye to Sonic and after a few minutes, he and Tails toured around the house for a bit. Tails showed him his workshop and some of the important tools and things he's built. Tails also told Bailey some stories about Sonic had went against other powerful beings and defeated them. After they were done, Tails showed Bailey where he was sleeping. They both walked and Tails showed him around.

"This is where you'll sleep tonight Bailey."

"Looks cozy. Thanks Tails. I can't thank enough for everything you've done." Bailey said with appreciation.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least we could do since you helped us with Eggman on Angel Island. I'll let you get settled in. I'm going to go to my room to sleep now."

"Thanks again Tails. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Goodnight Bailey."

"Goodnight."

Bailey later got settled into bed and laid down. He went over the events over in his head. He had met some strange animals with incredible abilities that fought to protect a mysterious gem. They spoke kindly to him unlike many others have treated him before. He had a hard time sleeping as he pondered over whether this was really real to him. Despite the kindness and new surroundings, he didn't tell Sonic and Tails about his abilities or how the Earth Dimension treated him. He didn't know how they would react and because of this he wanted to play it safe and gain their trust first before really telling them everything. It was weird that he was hiding his powers from people who also had powers to, but due to the fact that Sonic and Tails also fight evil, he worried that maybe someone like Bailey would've been created by Eggman and thus, wanted his powers secret for now. After a while, Bailey finally went to sleep; knowing that for once, his troubles were far away from him.

Or so he thought.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. School held me up and I went to a retreat last week. I appreciate the patience. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	3. Haunting Memories

Chapter 3: Haunting Memories

"Why can't you hang out with me?" Bailey said frantically to a dark haired girl. He had been alone for a while and had tried to hang out with someone he called friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy." The girl said looking away from Bailey.

Bailey was frustrated with the response. "You always say that, yet whenever you're free, you never invite me to hang out. It's like you never consider me."

The girl got up and looked at him. "Well I'm sorry. Maybe if you weren't so weird and annoying, maybe I would hang out with you."

"How can you say that? You never gave me a chance to do something with you." Bailey said while taking a step back.

"You know what? Maybe we aren't friends. Maybe you just think we are, but really you want more than that. I have a boyfriend now. You need to let go." The girl spoke with anger as she turned away from Bailey.

"I know you have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean we can't be just friends. Look, I know I liked you at some point, but I just want to talk to someone okay. If being just friends is all you want, then its fine." Bailey said solemnly.

The dream fast forwards to another place in Bailey's mind where he's talking to the girl's boyfriend and some of her other friends with Bailey's crush standing behind them.

"What the hell guys? Why are guys like this?" Bailey was standing with a saddened look on face as his crushes' friends were all angry with him.

"Because we know you're only around us for Chloe. You don't care about us or anything. You just want to get in Chloe's pants." One of Chloe's friends said angrily at Bailey.

"That's not true! You guys aren't even giving me a chance to prove I can be a good friend." Bailey spoke while feeling tears in his eyes. He stared at Chloe, his crush, hoping that she would step in and vouch for him.

Chloe's boyfriend then stepped up and said, "Well guess what? We don't want you here. You're just an annoying dude that's desperate for friends. We only hung out with you because Chloe convinced us to and we felt sorry for you. Now we don't think that anymore. So take a hike and never come back here again and stay away from my girl." Chloe's boyfriend then pushed Bailey away from them.

Bailey stood there in sadness, anger, and self-hatred. He felt the tears fall from his eyes. Ultimately, he listened and ran out of the classroom away from Chloe and the rest of her friends.

The scene changed and Bailey was hiding in an abandoned building while the military searched around for him. Bailey hid behind a pillar as then looked around. They were about fifty soldiers after him. One in particular, a man in military gear called out to him.

"Bailey To, by order of the United States government, you are to come with us to Washington D.C. Please make this easy for us. We don't want to have another incident like with that Johnson family."

Bailey knew who was talking and his eyes began to glow a bright blood red and his anger grew within him. His voice grew hostile as he yelled out, "You fucking bastard! You killed them! You fucking killed them! Those were good, innocent people and you mercilessly killed them. You're a heartless bastard you know that?"

The lead officer gave a chuckle and said, "You know very well that the President gave an executive order to bring you in. Those people, the Johnson family, clearly disobeyed the law so they were clearly not innocent."

Bailey appeared from the pillar and the soldiers all pointed there weapons at Bailey. He felt so much hatred for everything that happened to him. He wanted to kill the lead officer, but held every fiber of his being back.

"So you killed them in cold blood?" Bailey screamed in anger.

"It was my call and I made the choice. It definitely got your attention though didn't it? Restrain the boy now! The general officer ordered his soldiers.

One soldier obeyed and walked slowly to restrain Bailey. He whispered to Bailey telling him to make this easy for everyone, but before could handcuff Bailey, the young shapeshifter forced pushed the soldier back into his squad making all of them fall down. Some were not affected and they opened fire on Bailey. Bailey them shapeshifted a massive shield from his left arm and blocked all the bullets fired at him. He looked behind for exit and saw a door that looked promising. He then raced through the door at supersonic speeds and managed to escape from the military once again.

The scene switched to a school in Bailey's dimension. It wasn't really a memory that he remembered from his past. No, this was something else. He was standing alone until the then saw Eggman with a giant robot. It had large tentacles, and a massive body to boot. Bailey also saw Chloe being held in a prison capsule inside the robot.

"Bailey help me please!" Chloe screamed.

Before Bailey could do anything he heard Eggman's menacing voice say, "Say goodbye to the love of your life Shapeshifter." It was in that moment; Bailey would watch Chloe be shocked to death by Eggman's prison capsule. Bailey yelled in fear as he watched his friend be killed in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees as he began to cry. The scene faded as he heard someone whisper his name over and over.

"Bailey…Bailey, wake up!" Tails said as he shook Bailey frantically.

Bailey finally awoke from his nightmare and screamed Chloe as he rose up. Tails jumped back scared at the sound of Bailey screaming the name of someone he's never heard of. Bailey's breathing was rapid and he looked around noticing that he was still in Mobius and in Tails' place. He saw Tails standing there awkwardly in fright.

"Are you okay? I came in to wake you up and I heard you talking in your sleep."

"I'm ok. I just…had a bad dream." Bailey then got out of bed.

"Do you want to talk about it? It seemed really bad and who is this Chloe person you shouted for when you woke up?" Tails said trying to help his new friend.

Bailey thought about telling Tails, but shook his head. "It's not important. Don't worry about it." He then walked past Tails to the door.

"Are you sure?" Tails said as he followed Bailey out the door.

"Yes I'm sure. What are we doing today and where's Sonic?" Bailey said while walking down the stairs

"Helping regain your memories remember? Also knowing Sonic like I do, he's probably out running." Tails said with a grin.

Indeed Sonic was of course running. Exploring Mobius like he always did. He running around Green Hill admiring the scenery, but later stopped near Tails' house. The blue blur took a moment to collect his thoughts about yesterday and how he met a human from another dimension. He wasn't sure how it was possible. Sure there were some humans in Mobius but a human from another dimension? It didn't seem likely.

"Maybe Bailey is from the Sol Dimension. That would make sense. It's the only other dimension I've seen and heard of. Wait if that's the case, why didn't he just tell me that? I'm sure if he's from there, he would have heard about me. Maybe Blaze kept Mobius a secret from the people in her dimension." Sonic scratched his head. "No way that doesn't sound like Blaze. She wouldn't do that." He began to walk towards Tails' house while thinking about his new friend. "Maybe I should ask him more about it." Sonic thought. He then ran the doorbell.

Tails and Bailey sat on the couch silently. Bailey was still thinking about his dream and what the last part meant. He was confused about why he saw Chloe and Eggman in the same place on Earth. Tails wanted to try and talk to Bailey about his nightmare but didn't want to protrude on Bailey's personal life too much. The fox genius then heard the doorbell ring and ran over to the door knowing it was Sonic. He greeted his longtime friend.

"Hey Sonic we were waiting for you." Tails said while smiling.

"Hey Tails. Bailey's still around right?" Sonic asked as he walked into Tails' house.

"Yeah I'm right here." Bailey stood up and waved at Sonic.

"Hey Bailey, did you sleep well last night?" Sonic asked as he sat next to Bailey on Tails' couch.

"Um…yeah I did sleep well. The bed was comfy and it was a pretty peaceful night." Bailey said looking a bit uneasy. "Thanks for letting me stay Tails."

"No problem. It was the best we could do since you helped us with Eggman you know." Tails went over and sat across from Bailey and Sonic.

Sonic began to examine Bailey a little bit. He definitely seemed off like he was hiding something. He really wanted to get to know this human more considering he met him in Angel Island of all places. He decided to ask this question a bit carefully to avoid upsetting his new friend.

"Say Bailey, are you really from another dimension right?

Bailey looked at Sonic a bit nervously but calmly answered the question. "Well we did determine that right?"

"Yeah we did, but you said to us that you don't remember how you got to Angel Island but since you're from another dimension, you could've gotten there by a portal right?" Sonic looked at Bailey a bit more seriously and less of a smile.

"Well if this portal is some big purple vortex, then I guess that is how I got here then." Bailey's leg, but force of habit, shook nervously.

"Wait if that's the case, then why did you tell us that you lost your memories?" Tails asked a little confused.

"I don't know. I kind of panicked I guess."

Sonic put his hand on Bailey's right shoulder. "Hey listen. I know we just met, but you have to hide anything from us. We're here to help you." Sonic began to grin a little.

"Really? I…I…look I don't want to talk about this. I'm sorry that I lied you guys about the memory thing. It was complete bullshit obviously and I'm sure that Shade and Knuckles could tell I wasn't telling the truth. I just don't want to talk about my dimension." Bailey looked down at his feet looking really sad and lost.

Sonic ultimately decided that it wasn't best to keep making Bailey uncomfortable with all his questions, so he then started thinking of ways to cheer him up. He rubbed his chin a bit as he thought about it and came up with something.

"Hey since you're here in our world, how about me and Tails show you around Mobius for a bit. It'd be great to see new places and you wouldn't feel so lost."

Bailey looked up and thought about the question. It was something he wasn't used to but he knew Sonic was right. He really didn't know this place and exploring would really help.

"Alright, I guess that's something we can do." Bailey looked at Sonic with a soft smile.

"Great! I guess we should get ready then, because we're heading out right now." Sonic gave his signature smile

"Yeah let's head to Station Square. We can show the city and get something to eat. We'll walk there instead of taking the Tornado." Tails said.

The three left the house to Station Square. Sonic and Tails walked ahead a little bit while Bailey lagged a little bit behind them. Tails saw that Bailey was far enough from hearing distance and whispered to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, I went to go wake Bailey up today and he was talking in his sleep for some reason." Tails looked back at Bailey who was looking down at the ground.

Sonic was surprised by this news. "He was doing all of that?"

"Yeah he was saying things like why don't you want to hang out with me and something about killing someone in cold blood. Then he kept calling for some person named Chloe." Tails looked a little worried. "I'm not sure what all this mean Sonic, but there's definitely something that he's not sharing with us."

Sonic thought to himself to a moment. "This is troubling stuff Tails. I think right now we have to wait for him to talk about it. It's clear that he doesn't want to talk about his dimension for a reason. We should work on gaining his trust for now and see what happens in the meantime." He said reassuring his best friend.

"Okay, I hope that works. Whatever it is, it really seems to trouble him." Tails said as looked at Bailey one time seeing that he was looking at his wrists.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll show that we're here for him. After all, he is our friend right?" Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right." Tails began to smile to.

Bailey walked behind Sonic and Tails as he looked at this left wrist .The veins in his body glowed red and he was beginning to wonder when he should tell his new friends the whole truth. He feared they would not like what they see in his powers or what he has done in the past. He thought of Chloe and how he tried to be close to her and her other friends hoping that this time, things will be different.

 **Wow. Nine months since I worked on this story. I guess you could say I had writers block right? I was so busy with school and now I'm a senior in High School. So much has happened since and recent events in my life as well as Sonic Forces made me want to write this story again. I appreciate the new followers who patiently waited for this story. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long to make.**


End file.
